Alas nacientes de la densa oscuridad
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a la TV serie Bones de FOX. (Ooc) Después de resolver un caso, las últimas palabras del interrogado hacen recordar a la Dr. Brennan su pasado y como fue que halló sus alas para salir de la oscuridad.


**- Alas nacientes de la densa oscuridad -**

—Tú me entiendes ¿cierto?... Sabes a lo que me refiero, encontrar tus alas, ¡para escapar del maldito hoyo! —El hombre le había terminado gritando en medio del interrogatorio.

Después de haber hecho una investigación exhaustiva, finalmente lo hallaron. El asesino se escondía entre los primeros testigos que habían entrevistado.

Booth se encargó de llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, en el cual _—_como de costumbre_—_, ella quiso estar presente. Este hubiera sido un caso cerrado como cualquier otro, pero en su última respuesta aquel hombre, que al fin reveló su verdadera personalidad, la descolocó con lo que dijo: _—____«_encontrar tus alas, para salir del maldito hoyo_»_ —, esa frase no dejó de molestarla durante las horas siguientes. Fingió estar bien delante de Booth. Sin embargo, él sabía leer los gestos de Huesos cómo también sabía cuándo mantenerse al margen. Fue claro que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas y Booth se lo brindó. La acompañó hasta el edificio donde se ubicaba su departamento y se despidió para dejarla descansar del largo y tedioso día que habían tenido.

En su habitación, ella no pudo evitar evocar viejas memorias. No pudo evitar recordar aquel hoyo en el que se encontró una vez. No pudo evitar recordar aquella oscuridad en la que se sumió tras la repentina desaparición de sus padres y posterior abandono de su hermano. A sus 15 años ella se dio cuenta que su ambiente, y ella misma, se tornaban sombríos. Pero debido a su empuje y sus ganas de no dejarse vencer, encontró sus alas… Sí, ella vio una luz que la ayudó a traspasar cualquier momento de oscuridad. Lo más sorprendente al descubrirlo, es que sus alas eran algo que ella siempre tuvo pero ahora las iba enfocar en un solo rumbo.

Para traspasar la oscuridad en la que se había hundido, convertiría sus conocimientos y rauda habilidad para aprender en alas. Así fue como decidió que sería libre de cualquier recuerdo doloroso, ya no se enfocaría en ello, más bien seguiría con su vida. A pesar de que no era una persona que podía quizá leer el momento y no sabía muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos, los cuales ella se sentía incapaz de manifestar ante el frío sol que la golpeaba cada día durante su adolescencia —días que pasó sin el apoyo de algún familiar o amigo — pero que así mismo le enseñaron que tan importante sería su voluntad para salir adelante. Ella decidió usar sus alas y no dejar que su libertad fuera domada nunca más por aquel sentimiento miserable de soledad.

Se paró frente a un espejo, y vio como este no solo la reflejaba a ella sino también la oscuridad de la noche que entraba por su ventana. La noche milagrosa, aquella que le daba paz al observar el cielo completamente oscuro y plagado de infinitos luceros, aquella que siempre le gustó observar cuando se encontraba en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad.

Pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida desde aquel tiempo. Era cierto que aún se mantenía siendo una persona inteligente, analítica y lógica, además de una adicta al trabajo, y que incluso todavía demostraba cierta incapacidad en expresar sus sentimientos y entender las acciones emocionales de la gente, lo que a veces la hacía, ante los ojos del mundo, un tanto insensible.

___«_Pero ahora tengo amigos_»_, ante este pensamiento sonrío observándose en el espejo. También tenía que reconocer que la persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, su compañero —Booth —, frente a ese hombre la máscara que ella sin querer llevó por muchos años, había desaparecido. Aquel hombre de alguna manera sabía leer el comportamiento que manifestaba, la forma en que miraba, sus gestos, y no sabía cómo explicar esa conexión surgida entre ambos. Esto la ponía a recordar cada oportunidad en la que su compañero había tenido las palabras precisas para ella. Si no eran palabras, eran acciones que siempre la sorprendían pero la aliviaban.

El buen Booth, el que siempre estaba atento a lo que ella descubría al analizar los huesos. Porque lo que para muchos solo eran huesos, para ella era un mar de datos el cual llegaba a conocer por medio de sus alas. Surcaba la oscuridad del poco o nulo entendimiento y con sus alas hallaba las respuestas a lo que muchos se preguntaban tras la muerte de alguien. Porque en cada uno de los casos mientras alguien moría sin explicación lógica, para ella analizar sus huesos y usar sus alas era traspasar esa oscuridad tejida con interrogantes.

Se mantenía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó su celular y ella al ver la pantalla, contestó automáticamente.

—Booth... —Dijo con toda calma.

—Huesos, ¿estabas descansando? —Le preguntó con cautela pues él de alguna forma no pudo descansar tranquilo pensando en si ella estaría bien. Ya la había notado rara toda la tarde y esto lo había tenido tan intranquilo al punto de que alistó unas cuantas cosas, se subió a su auto en medio de la noche y la fue a ver.

—La verdad es que no… no podía. —Dijo un poco molesta.

— ¡qué bueno!, pues recordé que me gustaría mostrarte cierto lugar. — Sonreía al darse cuenta que su decisión había sido la acertada.

— ¿a esta hora? —miró su reloj y ya eran la 1:30 am.

—Sí, aunque si estas cansada… —No lo dejó terminar la frase porque contestó rápidamente.

— ¡te acompaño! —Respondió sin dudar. Cada vez que Booth le hablaba de algo, su curiosidad por saber y conocer a lo que él se refería la hacían actuar por impulso.

—Está bien, ponte algo abrigado y baja. —Le mencionó pues él mismo sentía un poco de frío.

—¿estás aquí? —Se sorprendió y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Sí, tu departamento estaba de camino a dónde vamos.

—Bajo en cinco minutos. —Le dijo para luego dirigirse al closet y ponerse un atuendo más abrigado.

Se encontraban en el auto, Booth iba manejando, y ella examinaba el camino. Ya no se encontraban en la ciudad y claramente este era un lugar que ella no conocía. De pronto el auto paró en un descampado, ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y miró. Se bajó del auto mientras Booth sacaba algo del asiento trasero. Ella caminó observando el lugar.

—Booth, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Te dije que te mostraría algo.

—Pero aquí no hay nada. —Dijo al observar de reojo su alrededor.

—Bueno aquí no, pero ahí sí —Le dijo mientras se paraba junto a ella y extendía su brazo y con el índice señalaba el cielo.

Huesos se quedó maravillada con el espectáculo que tenía enfrente, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían radiantes, en toda su plenitud. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que se posó en sus labios. Al ver esto, Booth sonrió y sin que ella se diera cuenta por lo concentrada que estaba mirando hacia el cielo, él tendió una manta sobre el suelo.

—Es hermoso. —Musitó anonadada.

—Huesos, traje esto ¡ven! —le indicó con voz amable y ella se ubicó al lado de él. Ambos se tendieron sobre la manta y observaban el cielo en silencio. Hasta que Booth decidió hablar.

—Huesos, todo lo que el pasado guarda, las experiencias malas, las experiencias buenas, nos hacen ser lo que somos en el presente. La forma en como enfocamos nuestro pasado para beneficio o perjuicio nuestro depende de la voluntad de uno. Y pienso que tú eres alguien que supo cómo enfocar todo lo malo para convertirlo en su mayor beneficio. —Huesos en este momento desvió su mirada del cielo para enfocarse en él. —No sé si es solo por tu trabajo en el instituto, pero cuando te observo concentrada en examinar los restos de alguien, siempre me vuelves a sorprender. La manera en como utilizas tus conocimientos para llegar a esclarecer cada caso es asombrosa. Por ello desde que estas en el Jeffersonian, pienso que esta se volvió una nueva era, la era de la doctora Temperance Brenan considerada una de las principales autoridades en el campo de la antropología forense. —Él se giró a observarla sonriéndole y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias… No podía dormir, porque a mi cabeza vinieron muchos pensamientos del pasado. Pero tienes razón, debo enfocarme ahora en el presente y seguir adelante.

Booth sonrió al escuchar eso, ambos giraron para observar el cielo un rato más. Él sabía que Huesos, su Huesos, no era una persona débil. Al contrario, él sabía que ella había podido soportar momentos muy duros en el pasado, por lo mismo él deseaba que ella siguiera forjando su propio camino. A la vez él sentía que desde el tiempo en que la conoció al presente, verdaderamente ella le había mostrado como era en realidad, le había mostrado su corazón. Un corazón que Booth ayudaría a hacer libre con el tiempo. Pero por ahora ella se sentía más decidida a seguir volando sin dejar que nada ni nadie domara su libertad.


End file.
